Coffee
by Isa Maclean
Summary: A Haru le gusta ir a visitar a sus amigos a su nuevo trabajo [MakoHaru] -Pequeño one-shot-


¡Hola!

Es raro poner algo que no sea mi fic "**Positivo"** esta vez, les traigo algo más dulce nwn. Un pequeño one-shot que nació de una conversación que tuve al ver la imagen donde Makoto sale anunciando un café, aunque fue una pequeña idea, se convirtió en este pequeña historia

Espero que les agrade, me salió muy al estilo como cuando escribía **"30 días" **con** Mily barnes. **(A la cual estamos pensando en darle un final)

**Disculpen cualquier error, pues no soy profesional y escribí una parte desde mi cel porque no había luz xD** Y tenía que publicarlo ahora o me iba a dar pena y no lo haría XD

* * *

0o0

No era muy fan de tomar café, a veces prefería mejor tomar un té, pero siendo el lugar donde ahora trabajaban sus amigos por simple _curiosidad_ había sentido las ganas de entrar a la cafetería por las tardes. Por suerte no quedaba muy lejos de su casa así que no tenía que tomar algún transporte o su bicicleta, bajaba las escaleras de su casa, caminaba un poco por el vecindario y podía llegar con facilidad.

Cuando abrió la puerta del establecimiento, olfateó el aroma del café hasta el punto de resultarle empalagoso, por lo que por se sentó en la mesa junto a la ventana donde el olor no era tan fuerte. Ese lugar parecía casi apartado para él. No estaría mucho tiempo, solo tomaría una taza y se iría….solo estaba por curiosidad se dijo.

-¿Vienes aquí de nuevo Haru? – Escuchó una voz familiar con cierto tono de enojo.

-Rin.

Frente a él estaba el pelirrojo, Rin Matsuoka, usando un delantal verde ceñido a su cuerpo, una unos pantalones igual de ajustados y una camisa holgada con su cabello recogido en una coleta. Aunque no se veía nada mal de esa forma, no era lo que buscaban los ojos azules de Haruka Nanase…

-¡Oh! ¡De nuevo vienes aquí Haru! – Dijo una voz animada y cariñosa, que solo podía pertenecer a Makoto Tachibana

Con su gran estatura e impresionante cuerpo de deportista y unos lentes de montura oscura en sus ojos, su mejor amigo resaltaba del resto de los demás empleados. Lo que hacía que el junto con Rin, llamarán la atención de todas la jóvenes presentes, sin embargo el carácter del pelirrojo las ahuyentaba un poco, por lo que se concentraban más en el amigable castaño a quien no dejaban de sonreírle, fotografiarlo y pedir que las atendiera.

-Mi casa queda cerca – Respondió. Haru

Lo miró a los ojos, siempre tenían esa costumbre de hablar entre ellos con sus miradas, sin decirse mucho, un efecto natural al tener tanto tiempo de conocerse desde su más tierna infancia. Sin embargo tenía hacía unos meses que Haru se sentía un tanto diferente respecto a Makoto sus mejillas se ponían un poco calientes cuando el castaño estaba más cerca suyo o incluso se sorprendía a sí mismo al notar que podría estar un largo tiempo mirándolo, su voz le parecía una suave melodía y sus ojos más brillantes que antes. En ese momento dentro de la cafetería no fue la excepción, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido y pensó que si no actuaba rápido un sonrojo crecería en su rostro

-Makoto – Interrumpió Rin con voz sería- Un grupo de la mesa 5 quiere que las atiendas.

-¡Ah sí! – Respondió con una sonrisa- Iba con ellas, solo pasaba a saludar a Haru.

-Yo lo atiendo. Tú ve o te despedirán.

Makoto se dio la vuelta, dejando a Haruka sintiendo un vacío, pero también un poco de alivio. Rin pareció notarlo, pero sus sentimientos también eran fuertes, por lo que sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolso.

-Dime ya que vas a pedir. También tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Solo un café…-respondió- Uno sencillo.

El resto de su estancia bebió su café en silencio, viendo como Makoto atendía a las clientas con amabilidad y una gran sonrisa. Valía la pena venir a ese lugar tan agradable solo para verlo de esa forma tan atenta. Pero algo raro se sentía en su pecho cuando escuchaba "Tachibana-kun" por parte de las jóvenes ahí presentes, quienes no dejaban en paz a su mejor amigo.

0o0

Al otro día, Haruka igualmente volvió a acudir a la cafetería. Aunque insistió que Makoto fuera quien le atendiera, de nuevo Rin intervinó para atenderlo él mismo, lo que le hizo sentir un poco molesto. Todas las veces que había acudido al establecimiento ni una sola vez Makoto le había atendido ni puesto la misma sonrisa especial que a las clientas.

-Tachibana –kun es tan lindo- decía una chica a unas mesas de él- ¡Dicen que es el capitán de un equipo de Natación!

-Es tan guapo ¡Le pediré su número! –Exclamó otra chica

Eso fue suficiente para él, así pagó su café y se dio la vuelta de mal humor para irse. No soportaba aquellas chicas, ellas no conocían a Makoto, no eran adecuadas para él….¡Por qué él era la persona más adecuada para él! Nunca había pensado en si como gay, pero en ese momento lo comprendió todo: Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Aquellas cosas que sentía desde hace meses, eran porque estaba enamorado. Pero estaba mal ver a su amigo de esa forma ¿Y si le repugnaban esos sentimientos? El castaño no era mala persona pero ¿Qué sería de él si se enterara?

0o0

-Está muy caliente-murmuró el moreno mientras daba un sorbo a su café

-¡Pues claro! Tsk…-Añadió Rin al dejarle el café en su mesa.

De nuevo tenía que ver a Makoto desde lejos en su trabajo. Aunque estuvieran todo el día los dos juntos durante la escuela, cuando él estaba en su trabajo lo sentía distante incluso como un desconocido a quien solo admiraba. Eso le irritaba y ¿por qué no admitirlo? También le lastimaba.

Una vez que Rin se hubo ido a atender a un grupo de personas que recién había llegado, Makoto apareció con una bolsa de cupcakes y panecitos. Se acercó y habló con una voz amable.

-Me dijeron que he trabajado duro y que podía agarrar cuantos quisiera. ¿No quieren unos? ¡Están deliciosos!

-Sí…- respondió aunque para él esos postres no eran lo más deliciosos del lugar.

Tuvieron que salir por la puerta trasera a un pequeño estacionamiento del personal, ya que a Makoto no le dejaban comer en su área de trabajo. Se sentaron en el piso a comer tranquilamente en silencio, hacía un buen clima y el ambiente estaba calmado.

-Pensé que este trabajo sería un poco aburrido. Pero no es así, la gente es amable y les agradó- Dijo el castaño rompiendo el silencio, no esperaba la respuesta de su amigo, quien solo le miró como respuesta- Aunque hay algunas chicas que me suelen acosar un poco…-añadió con un sonrojo – Son lindas pero…-

-¿Te gustan? – Un pequeño impulso hizo a Haru preguntar aquello.

-¡No de esa forma! Son lindas pero no me gustan – Añadió mientras daba otra mordida a otro panecito.-¡Están muy buenos! ¿Tú puedes hacer de estos Haru? –El moreno asintió con la cabeza- ¿Eh? ¡En serio! Debería hacerme unos.

-Makoto-hablo con una voz seria, amas de lo usual

Había estado planeando un largo rato, la manera de hacerle saber sus sentimientos. Pero no tenía idea, nunca había pasado por una situación similar y tampoco iba a preguntarle a la gente que conocía. Así que solo tenía una opción: Ir directo al punto. Pero él no era bueno con las palabras así que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

-¿Qué pasa Haru? – Pregunto el castaño bastante confundido- ¿Tengo una mancha?

Haru tomó de la mejilla su amigo, con delicadeza. Este debió pensar que trataba de retirar alguna mancha, así que se quedó quieto, aunque el moreno podía sentir que temblaba poco. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca le besó. No un beso como el que se veía en las películas, fue uno bastante corto y rápido, pues nunca había besado a nadie, Makoto no dijo nada solo lo miró mientras su rostro se ponía rojo y muy apenas podía hablar.

-H-haru…-Tartamudeo-

Haruka iba a intentar decir algo pero antes de que pudiera formar una frase coherente, Makoto se paró del estacionamiento. Haru cerró los ojos y suspiró, lo siguiente que escuchó fue la puerta de la cafetería cerrarse con fuerza

0o0

Lo había arruinado todo, durante los siguientes días apenas y logrado cruzar algunas palabras con Makoto. Haru sabía que haberle confesado sus sentimientos a su amigo era mala idea. Y no solo eso, lo había besado a él otro hombre. Por doloroso que fuera comprendía sus razones, la tal vez también quedaría impactado si Rin o Nagisa le besara por sorpresa. Cuando se animo después de tiempo a volver a la cafetería, no vio a Makoto por ninguna parte, solo vio a Rin con su cara de poco ánimo atendiendo a los clientes.

-¡Haru! -Gritó el pelirrojo-Te animaste a venir de nuevo - Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa-

Si Rin estaba un poco sonrojado también, ¿Sería que él...? No, no era momento de pensar en eso.

-¿Y Makoto? -Fue por pastelitos ¿Quieres esperarlo? Yo te traigo tu café.

-No. Esta vez quiero que él me traiga el café.

Su tono de voz debió de ser más serio de lo que Haru pensó, pues en seguida Rin chasqueo los dientes, bajo la mirada e hizo una seña a Makoto quien dejaba una bandeja de pastelitos en el mostrador.

-Tienes un cliente - Gritó mientras acomodaba su cabello y salía del lugar.

Makoto caminó a la mesa donde estaba Haru y puso un rostro relajado. Al parecer estaba tratando de actuar natural, pero él lo conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba un tanto nervioso o preocupado

-¿Un café? -Preguntó -Makoto...toma la orden como con los demás.

-¿Eh? - Miró al moreno y luego balbuceo algo, para después tomar aire. Tardó unos segundos en pensar que haría- ¡Bienvenido a la cafetería Iwatobi! ¿En qué puedo servirle? En la compra de un café americano tiene 50% en un pastelillo -Dijo eso con una sonrisa

-Un café americano -respondió tranquilo.

Makoto estaba sonriente y amable como lo era con los demás clientes, salvo que había algo diferente en su rostro a Haru le gustaba pensar que era una sonrisa diferente... ¿Una solo para él? Porqué la sintió muy diferente a sus sonrisas usuales. Este pensamiento le hizo sentir mejor, tal vez no estaba enojado con él

No paso mucho tiempo para que Makoto llegara con su taza y un rostro alegre. También un ligero sonrojo, mientras tanto el corazón de Haru latía fuerte en su pecho. Cuando Haru tomó una servilleta para limpiar sus labios luego de beber su café, vio algo escrito en _ella "Quiero verte al finalizar mi turno, en el _estacionamiento_" _Con un mar de emociones en su cabeza, Haru espero pacientemente a que la tarde acabara para ir con su el castaño, esperaba pedirle perdón por lo del beso o quizá el de ojos esmeralda ya le había perdonado.

Una vez que llegó el lugar de reunión saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cafetería observo que solo estaba Makoto sentado recargado en la pared, no había nadie con ellos. Estaban completamente solos. Cuando apretó los puños junto las fuerzas para decir algo, Makoto lo interrumpió:

. -Haru...

Y ahora fue él quien le tomó de las mejillas para besarle esta vez fue más largo ya que era algo que ambos querían. Fue maravilloso para el moreno, justo como estar en el agua. No esperaba que aquello fuera a suceder

-Haru yo...-Hablo Makoto con sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros, se miraron el uno al otro sus mejillas estaban rojas- Yo estaba muy confundido. .No había pensado en ti de esa forma hasta ese día, pero...ahora me doy cuenta que si tal vez siempre lo hecho de alguna manera. Quiero estar contigo Haru, no quiero estar con nadie más. Te quiero.

- Te quiero...-Respondió el moreno.

No hubo más que decir, solo entrelazaron ss dedos y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Haru no tenía nada de qué preocuparse ahora, sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Dónde...?- Al ver a los dos enamorados en esa escena, Rin cerró la puerta. Sintió que era algo que no debía haber visto y era mejor darles privacidad.

Dese ese entonces Haru siguió yendo a la cafetería Iwatobi, por supuesto que el único mesero que lo atendía era Makoto, quien sonreía de una forma especial, solo para él.

**Bonus:**

Rin veía a aquellos enamorados desde lejos, se sentía un .poco celoso, sin saber bien porque. Preferia mejor no acercarse a ellos y dejarlos solos en la mesa, tenía trabajo que hacer

-¡Hermano!- gritó una joven pelirroja que estaba entrando al lugar - Luces muy bien en uniforme. ¡Esa camisa resalta tus músculos! ¡Qué bien que averigüé la dirección de tu empleo!

-¡Rin-sempai se ve muy bien! - Dijo un joven de ojos azules que iba con ella.

Rin volteó con los nervios crispados, para ver a su hermana Gou, Ai su compañero de habitación y Sousuke su amigo de la infancia sentarse en una mesa. Soltó un suspiro, sería una larga tarde

* * *

Espero que haga sido de su agrado, tenía tiempo sin escribir algo dulce. nwn

- Me gusta mucho hacer promts pequeñas historias, en tumblr muchas escritoras lo hacen, pero en el fandom en español no es muy común u.u pero también por una parte esta bien si no me la pasaría escribe y escribe xD

-Mañana sale el episodio 2 de Free! w

-No olviden leer mi fic **"Positivo" **que esta en sus capitulos finales :D

-Y dejen comentario, es gratis!

Bye! Les mando besos y abrazos


End file.
